Changmin's Diary
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Mau tahu isi diari-nya Changmin?. short fic, tulisan iseng, absurd dan geje. DLDR. PAGE 5 UP! Changmin kesepian ditinggal sang umma Jaejoong wamil dan Yunho, appanya yang juga akan ikut menyusul wamil.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changmin's Diary

Cast: Only Changmin.

Genre: Short fic, humor gagal, ficlet,

Warning: Absurd, Super geje, rancu dan ini hanya sebuah tulisan iseng tentang imajinasi saya tentang isi catatan harian seorang Shim Changmin itu seperti apa

* * *

><p><em>Halo catatan harianku, sudah siap menerima racauanku? kekeke<em>

_._

_._

_Baiklah aku hanya akan memberitahukan bahwa sarapanku besok aku akan menemui jejung hyung khusus untuk membuatkanku sarapan, aku tidak peduli menu apa yg akan ku makan nanti karena apapun masakan Jejung hyung pasti rasanya akan selalu enak dan cocok untuk lidah dan perutku tersayang. Yunho hyung biarkan saja dia, aku tidak akan mengajaknya, siapa suruh tidak bisa memasak dan membuat perutku menderita. Huh, yunho hyung payah. Aku penasaran bagaimana nanti wajahnya saat dia tidak mendapatiku di pagi hari dan pergi menemui Jejung hyung kikikikiki dia pasti sangat iri karena aku bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya kekekeke._

_._

_._

_Makan siang untuk besok adalah ramen super dengan toping chicken katsu, nori, smoke beef dan ditaburi aneka sayuran. Ya tuhan aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkannya lagi, aku sudah bisa merasakan kuah kari ramen yang menggelegar, mie yang terasa meliuk-liuk di lidah, aneka topping yang membuatku ketagihan seakan aku tidak ingin kehabisan ramen. Gawat, aku sudah tidak sabar, aku akan minta yunho hyung atau manajer hyung atau kalau perlu si jidat lebar hyung dan si pantat bebek hyung untuk mentraktirku di restoran ramen paling nikmat di seantero Korea dan yg pasti harganya juga akan nikmat dengan kantong mereka hahaha. Yeokshi Shim Chang Min kau memang pintar._

_._

_._

_Makan malamku? Ehhmmm aku mungkin akan memilih hanwoo. Astaga membayangkannya saja aku sudah meleleh. Makan malam dengan full table makanan khas Korea dengan hanwoo sebagai hidangan utamanya adalah pemuas hasrat perut paling menggairahkan. Aku benar2 ingin cepat malam. Hanwoo hanwoo... Gawat!_

_._

_._

_Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok hahahaha karena besok akan menjadi hari yang paling mengesankan hahahaha_

_._

_._

_Salam hangat,_

_Shim Changmin._

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>wkwkwkwk :D<strong>

**ketika saya berpikir seperti apa kalau Changmin nulis buku harian, yang di kepikiran saya adalah isinya pasti daftar makanan hahaha.**

**thanks yang idah sempet mau baca ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changmin's Diary

Cast: Only Changmin.

Genre: Short fic, humor gagal, ficlet,

Warning: Absurd, Super geje, rancu, typo(s), dan ini hanya sebuah tulisan iseng imajinasi saya tentang isi catatan harian seorang Shim Changmin itu seperti apa

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**PAGE 2**

.

.

_Annyeong, Shim Changmin imnida._

_Hari ini aku sedang kesal, kesal, kesal dan keeesssaaalllllll! Aisssh._

_Demi semua kulkas yang pernah kujamah, aku maarraaaahhhhhh!_

_Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin malam Yunho hyung diam-diam pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong hyung._

_Wae? Wae? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?_

_Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiriaaannn?_

_._

_Aku kan jadi kalang kabut saat bangun pagi karena biasanya si beruang itu yang selalu membangunkanku. Astaga, aku bahkan melewatkan sarapanku yang sangat amat berharga karena harus segera berangkat ke lokasi syuting, kalau saja manajer hyung tidak menelponku aku pasti terlambat dan kontrak iklanku yang bernilai ratusan juta itu pasti melayang. Semua ini gara-gara Yunho hyung!_

_._

_Kalau saja aku tahu Yunho hyung ke apartemen Jae hyung, aku kan bisa meminta Jae hyung membuatkanku makanan. Cih, enak sekali si muka alien itu bangun-bangun liat wajah cantiknya Jae hyung terus pasti dibuatin sarapan yang enak sama Jae hyung huwweeeeee...andwae!_

_Sedangkan aku? Aku terbangun dengan terburu-buru tanpa sarapan dan sendirian ke lokasi syuting._

_Haa! Rasakan dia! saat di lokasi syuting tadi aku diamkan saja dia, aku mengacuhkannya dan tidak mempedulikannya. Rasakan! Makanya jangan main-main dengan Shim Changmin! Suruh siapa meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumah, ayah macam apa dia? isshhhh!._

_._

_Tau apa yang semakin membuatku kesal? Si beruang itu bukannya pulang ke dorm bersamaku dan membelikan banyak makanan sebagai permintaan maaf, dia malah kembali lagi ke apartemen Jae hyung tanpa ajak-ajak aku! What the hell?! Yunho hyung benar-benar kejam, dia ayah yang jahat!_

_._

_Apa salahku? Apa salahku? Eoommaaaaa!. Awas saja dia, nanti akan kulaporkan dia ke Jae hyung karena telah menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja. Huh biar tahu rasa dia! Karena dia aku melewatkan makan malam sendirian. Lihat nanti kalau kau pulang beruang, hal mengerikan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu. Hmmm tunggu saja! Sesungguhnya balas dendam seorang anak itu lebih kejam daripada masha sering ngebully bear sekalipun._

_._

_Hahahaha hahahaha yeokshi Shim Changmin kau memang smart evil! Yunho hyung? Tunggu pembalasanku!_

_._

_._

_Salam rusuh,_

_Shim Changmin._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

lagi-lagi imajinasi saya tentang isi buku harian Changmin kembali muncul dan jadilah seperti ini kekeke


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Changmin's Diary

Cast: Only Changmin.

Genre: Short fic, humor gagal, ficlet,

Warning: Absurd, Super geje, rancu dan ini hanya sebuah tulisan iseng imajinasi saya tentang isi catatan harian seorang Shim Changmin itu seperti apa

.

.

**PAGE 3**

.

.

_Halo. Shim Changmin imnida._

_Selamat datang kembali di diariku ^^_

_Hari ini aku seennnnaaaanngggg sekali. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Ayo simak!_

_._

_._

_Pertama, aku berhasil balas dendam pada Yunho hyung HAHAHAHA aku senang dan puas sekali. Rasakan itu beruang!_

_Tahu apa yang telah kulakukan untuk aksi balas dendamku?_

_Tadi pagi aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi melancarkan aksiku ini kekeke... aku pergi ke parkiran basement untuk membuat ban mobil mewah audi Yunho Hyung kempes hahahaha. Terus aku sembunyikan kunci mobilnya, ya tuhan aku senang sekali._

_Habis itu, sebelum dia bangun aku sudah meninggalkannya ke lokasi syuting dan ikut menumpang sarapan di dorm super junior hohoho. Rasakan itu Yunho hyung! Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya kalang kabut saat bangun kesiangan tanpa sarapan, tanpa kunci mobil dan ban mobil kempes tentunya. Yoohhhooo Shim Changmin kau memang daebak!_

_Tahu apa yang lebih parah? Aku melaporkan kejadian kemarin itu pada Jae hyung, aku mengatakan bahwa appa tidak becus mengurusiku dan seenaknya menelantarkanku hahaha. Jae hyung ngamuk luar biasa, tentu saja reaksinya begitu aku kan anak kesayangannya. Akhirnya Jae hyung menjanjikan peniadaan jatah malam Yunho hyung untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan sekaligus akan mengirimkanku makan malam setiap hari. Yaatttaaaa! Shim Chang Min kau memang hebat._

_Huh! Rasakan itu appa! Dasar beruang! Muka alien! Makanya jangan macam-macam sama Shim Changmin. Hahaha. Astaga, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa._

_._

_._

_Selain sukses melancarkan aksi balas dendamku pada Yunho hyung, ada hal lainnya juga yang membuat hari ini rasanya begitu spesial._

_Kedua yaitu, aku baru saja menandatangani kontrak iklan dengan brand makanan berupa pizza dan fried chicken. Yeeeesssss! Aku bisa makan pizza dan ayam goreng sepuasnya hahaha. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin jadi bintang iklan produk makanan habisnya dari dulu iklan yang kubintangi pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari barang elektronik, kendaraan ataupun pakaian branded. Aku kan bosan, kapan makanannya coba? Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih banyak membintangi iklan makanan hahahaha._

_._

_._

_Terakhir, tadi jidat hyung dan bebek hyung baru saja mentraktirku makan malam di restoran Jepang paling terkenal dan paling mahal di seantero Seoul. Yuhhhuuuuuu! Dua hyung tercintaku ini tahu saja aku sedang rindu makanan Jepang hahaha hyungdeul memang sangat mengerti diriku dan mereka juga benar-benar mengerti saat aku memesan berbagai macam makanan Jepang seperti sukiyaki, shabu-shabu, ramen, sushi, sashimi, tempura, udon dan okonomiyaki hahaha aku puuaasssss sekali sepertinya perutku benar-benar kumanjakan kali ini dan aku juga puas melihat tampang hyungdeul yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan nafsu makanku yang membuat tagihan mereka membengkak hahaha, ah aku jadi semakin cinta dengan dua hyungku ini. Saarrangghaaeee hyungdeul mmmuuaaccchhhh._

_Kebaikan hyungdeul yang pengertian benar-benar berbeda dengan seorang hyung yang mengaku-ngaku jadi ayahku siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho hyung, huh dia hanya memikirkan kesenangan dirinya saja tanpa mempedulikanku. Yang ada di otaknya itu hanya ada Jae hyung, Jae hyung dan Jae hung. Menyebalkan! Dasar ayah payah!_

_Ah sudahlah aku kan sedang senang lagipula aku juga sudah melancarkan aksi balas dendamku kekekke._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih jidat hyung dan bebek hyung._

_Terima kasih Jae hyung._

_Terima kasih pihak iklan._

_Dan..._

_Rasakan itu Yunho hyung! Awas! Jangan macam-macam lagi denganku. Ck._

_._

_._

_Salam ceria,_

_Shim Changmin ^0^_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Changmin's Diary

Cast: Only Changmin.

Genre: Short fic, humor gagal, ficlet,

Warning: Absurd, Super geje, rancu dan ini hanya sebuah tulisan iseng imajinasi saya tentang isi catatan harian seorang Shim Changmin itu seperti apa

.

.

**PAGE 4**

.

.

_Welcome back to Lord Changmin's journal!_

_Boooosssaaaannn..._

_Hari ini aku mendapatkan jatah libur satu hari dari perusahaan. Tidak ada jadwal. Tidak ada pemotretan. Tidak ada latihan. Tidak ada wawancara. Tidak ada syuting. Pokoknya hari ini kau bebas bas bas..._

_Tapiiii... aku sangat bosan, soalnya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dan tidak ada siapa-siapa juga di dorm. Yunho hyung sedang sibuk syuting drama terbarunya. JYJ hyungdeul sedang tur konser Asianya, ah aku harus memberitahu mereka untuk membawakan oleh-oleh nanti hohohoho..., anak-anak suju? Mereka kan sedang sibuk dengan comeback mereka. _

_Huft, apa yang harus kulakukan ya? sebenarnya sih aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar, belanja di Myeongdong, nongkrong di Hongdae atau berkuliner di Samcheongdong, tapi aku mana mungkin bisa melakukannya soalnya nanti pasti heboh, aku kan artis papan atas yang tampan dan gemilang –ingatkan aku kalau aku sangat narsis- lagipula kalau aku jalan-jalan terus ketahuan manajer hyung bisa gawat urusannya, dia bisa ngamuk, ngamuknya manajer hyung kan seperti macan beringas yang sedang kelaparan -_-_

_Haahhh bosan bosan, mana di dorm tidak ada makanan lagi. Coba ada Jae hyung disini aku pasti sedang dibuatkan cemilan sekarang sama dia habis itu aku akan mengusilinya sampai puas kekeke aahhh kangen JYJ hyungdeul._

_Ya sudah daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan dan kebetulan aku sedang rindu para hyungdeulku aku mau menulis tentang hyungdeulku saja hohoho.._

_Yunho hyung, hahaha pertama kali saat aku melihatnya dengan pakaian kolosal aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pakaian itu terlihat aneh di pakai oleh Yunho hyung tapi sialnya aku mengakui bahwa kharisma Yunho hyung benar-benar tidak pernah terpudarkan sejelek apapun dia, dia memakai baju apapun tetap saja tampan. Menjengkelkan, aku harus tahu resep awet tampan yang dia punya. Huh!_

_Ah, kabarnya Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung saling berbalas pesan melalui wawancara hahaha astaga mereka itu tahu saja 1001 cara bagaimana saling berkomunikasi apalagi si pawang gajah itu membalasnya dengan kalimat berfaragraf-faragraf, dia memang hebat kalau urusan si beruang ckckck._

_Aku bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan ekspresi Yunho hyung saat mendapatkan respon dari si eomma sexy itu, dia jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sambil bilang "Changmin-ah liat eommamu membalas pesan appa! Yaatttaaa! Yuhhuuuu! Aigoo uri Boojae, cintaku, sayangku, manisku, dia bahkan membalas dnegan kalimat panjang. Changmin-ah rasanya hyung seperti terbang dibawa malaikat" dalam hati aku berkata itu artinya mati hyung. Dasar hyungku ini, selalu saja bereaksi berlebihan saat menyangkut istri cantiknya itu._

_Jaejoong hyung, si pawang gajah ini selalu membuatku khawatir akhir-akhir ini. lihat saja tubuhnya yang sudah mirip ranting pohon itu, ck. Dia lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup bagiku, padahal sudah kuperingatkan agar makan teratur, jangan minum terlalu banyak apalagi kalau sampai merokok. Dia bilang tubuh kurusnya itu supaya membuat Yunho hyung tetap bergairah melihatnya. Heol!_

_Dia juga menambahkan lagi satu tatonya dibawah pusarnya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Kepribadiannya yang M selalu saja membuatku cemas dan kalang kabut, aku ini anaknya anak mana yang tidak miris melihat kelakuan ibunya yang selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menorehkan luka diatas tubuhnya dalam bentuk tato? Jae hyung menyebalkan!_

_Junsu hyung? Yuuuhhhuuuu dia sekarang pemilik hotel bintang lima di Jeju, ya ampun dia seorang chaebol sekarang, daebak! Junsu hyung dan Jae hyung sekarang benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat kaya bahkan mungkin kekayaan mereka bisa melebihi Goo Jun Pyo di Boys Before Flowers ataupun Kim Tan di The Heirs. Nanti aku mau minta tas ke Jae hyung ah wkwkwk. Oh iya, karena aku adik tercintanya si duckbutt itu aku mau mencicipi menu makanan di restoran hotelnya hahaha, oh itu wajib, aku kan pencicip paling handal di dunia wkwkwkwk_

_Yoochun hyung? Si jenius yang tidak ingin kuakui itu entah kenapa jadi semakin populer akhir-akhir ini, salahkan karena dia terlalu bagus dalam hal berakting di layar kaca. Partner in crime-ku dalam hal membuli si bebek ini selalu saja berhasil menjadikanku sebagai muridnya, sial! pertama musik sekarang sepertinya aku harus berguru akting padanya supaya nanti drama-dramaku mendapatkan rating tinggi seperti dramanya dan supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan artis-artis cantik dan berbakat hehehe coba lihat saja si jidat lebar itu bahkan sudah bermain dengan artis-artis papan atas seperti Lee Da Hae, Han Ji Min, Park Ha Sun, Park Min Young sampai Yoon Eun Hye._

_Haaahh sepertinya sampai disini saja aku menulis, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kutulis tidak ada lagi hal yang menarik, mungkin setelah ini aku akan memesan makanan, merecoki dorm SHINee atau menjahili anak-anak EXO yoohhoooo._

_._

_._

_Salam bosan,_

_Shim Chang Min -_-_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Changmin's Diary

Cast: Only Changmin.

Genre: Short fic, humor gagal, ficlet,

Warning: Absurd, Super geje, rancu dan ini hanya sebuah tulisan iseng imajinasi saya tentang isi catatan harian seorang Shim Changmin itu seperti apa

.

.

**PAGE 5**

.

.

_Aku seeddiihhhh, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Keennaaapppa? _

_Ummaaaaa, kenapa umma meninggalkanku? Kenapa umma harus pergi wamil? Aku tidak mau, aku tidak reelllaa._

_Kalau umma pergi, nanti siapa yang akan membuatkanku makanan kalau kondisi perutku sedang dalam keadaan darurat? Kalau umma pergi nanti kepada siapa lagi aku akan mengadu? _

_Ummmaaa, tidak lama lagi appa juga akan pergi wamil juga, aku akan sendirian umma, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku? Siapa yang akan membangunkanku pagi-pagi? Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban bully-anku?_

_Umma, kemarin saat konser appa menangis sangat keras, baru pertama kali aku melihat Yunho hyung menangis begitu banyak seperti itu. Aku jadi ikut sedih melihatnya, aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Yunho hyung. Bertahan sampai detik ini adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa, iya kan umma? _

_Aku harap di militer nanti umma dan appa dapat bertemu dan ingat! jangan bermesraan sembarangan!. Umma, appa kemarin menangis sepertinya karena dia sedih ditinggal umma makanya dia langsung memutuskan untuk wamil tahun ini kkkkk. Yunho hyung takut Jae hyung akan digoda para prajurit lainnya, Yunho hyung tidak akan rela Jae hyung yang seksi ditatap dengan tatapan lapar para prajurit lain apalagi kalau mereka sampai melihat tubuh mulus Jae hyung, whhooaaahh Yunho hyung bisa ngamuk. Dasar appa modus, dia ikut wamil tahun ini untuk menyusul Jae hyung dan melindungi si gajah centil itu. Ckckck_

_Umma, appa, aku akan kesepian T.T _

_Apa aku pindah saja ke apartemen Bebek hyung dan Jidat hyung? __Tapi mereka juga pasti sibuk, si jidat hyung kan sibuk dengan drama barunya sementara bebek hyung sibuk dengan konser dan drama musikalnya, aku keesseeppiiaaaannnn. _

_Apa aku mengungsi ke dorm Super Junior? Pasti Heechul hyung nanti mengomel-ngomel. Atau ke dorm EXO? Aahh mereka kan baru saja comeback. Dorm SHINee? Apa Key mampu memenuhi nafsu makanku? Ummaaaaa. Aannddwwwaaee! Hiks... hiks..._

_Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku ikut wamil tahun ini saja, biar aku kembali bersama umma dan appa lagi._

_Hhhh, apa yang ha__rus kulakukan?_


End file.
